A Plenty Confessions Under the Stars
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Sequel to A Timeless White Day. Eriol and Tomoyo have been a couple since March 14. Summer is here and a special Tomoeda High School class is taking a week-long trip to the beach. Will this finally be Syaoran and Sakura's turn to speak from their hearts?


**A Plenty Confessions Under the Stars**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I am not a lady of CLAMP, therefore I do not own._

**Author's Note:** _This is another started-writing-a-long-long-time-ago-and-am-barely-getting-around-to-finishing-it fic. It might be a bit brief, but I wanted it to get to the point which is pointed out in the summary; hope that's alright. Posted for Syaoran's birthday! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura ran all the way to school since she couldn't rollerblade today. She had told her cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo, she'd be early today after she left her place last night but, as always, she was late. Adjusting the strap of her large gym bag on her shoulder, she looked down for a second and that was all it took for her to crash into someone walking in front of her. The weight of her bag dragged her down faster, adding to the opposite force, she braced herself to meet the pavement. Barely a second after she had closed her eyes, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, holding her in midair, the strap digging into her chest. Opening her eyes, she met two pools of worried amber.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, Syaoran-kun. thanks," Sakura responded, feeling herself blush hotly for the first time in a good while.

"No problem." Li Syaoran righted her, but kept an arm around her waist.

"Why are you here late?" she asked curiously, trying to fight the red covering her face, letting her auburn hair cover her a little.

"My alarm was at PM instead of AM. Thankfully, my internal clock is not _that_ far off."

Sakura laughed. "That's a first."

He stuck his tongue out as they continued their walk towards their school.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Li-kun," Tomoyo greeted when they arrived. Her brain worked overtime as she realized Syaoran was also late. "What's this, Li-kun? Were you waiting for our dear Sakura-chan or are her habits catching on?"

This time it was Syaoran's turn to laugh as Sakura stuck her tongue out; Tomoyo was just amazed that neither of them blushed.

'Maybe this trip will do them some good.'

"Ohayo dear daughter, cute little descendent, Tomoyo-hime," came the voice of the one and only Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, Sakura smiled and responded in kind, and Tomoyo whirled around, her hands on her hips.

"You're late."

Eriol smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, gomen." He planted a kiss on her lips, sincerity shining in his eyes.

Before Tomoyo cold retort, their sensei blew a whistle to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, I'm going to assign you to groups, there will be four in each and you will all share cabins." With that, he started to call out the names of four females, then four males, four females, four males, and so it went until he got to the last group. He frowned. He was still not happy with it, but he had no choice. It was either them or someone else and he at least trusted these four a little more than the rest of the hormonal teenagers. "And finally, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto, and Li."

The four friends looked at each other, startled.

He blew his whistle again when everyone had a complaint about his decision. "There was no other way around it. Everyone but these four, get in the bus." When he saw that no one moved, he firmly said, "Now!"

Sixteen students scrambled to put their bags in the bus' storage, glaring at the four friends.

They fidgeted uncomfortably as their sensei approached them. "I was speaking the truth when I said there was no way around it. Now, I could have simply made groups of five, but the cabins are already cramped enough. I trust you four will behave yourselves this week?" He raised a brow.

"Hai sensei."

"You can count on us to make sure Syaoran-chan doesn't have his way with our sweet Sakura-chan," Eriol said cheekily.

Syaoran's ears were tipped red and he crossed his arms. "You mean we'll have to control you and Tomoyo-chan, ne? Wouldn't want another-"

"Don't worry sensei, there will be no trouble." Sakura suddenly took control as she looked at each of her friends, letting them now to shut it _now_.

The sensei nodded his head. They liked to pick on each other a lot, but he knew they were close, closer than most childhood friends are and he trusted them to be mature about their situation. "Okay, in you go. Let me know if anyone gives you any trouble." He handed them the information they would need and went to talk to the bus driver.

By the time they entered the bus, only a few were still glaring at them; the rest had taken it in stride. The four were quite popular in school and had never bothered anyone. Of course, there were always a few jealous ones. Quietly, they made their way to the back of the bus where Tomoyo and Eriol took the seat in the back, Syaoran and Sakura taking the seat in front of them. Each of them was pondering over their circumstances. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same room together before; Tomoyo's mother trusted they'd behave whenever they had a sleepover, but they wondered if anything would change. After about half an hour on the road, they decided to shrug it off and were determined to enjoy their week-long field trip to the beach.

Sakura's eyelids were starting to droop; she tried fighting it and failed miserably. Sleep finally took over her and her head dropped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran, who had been staring out the window, turned as he felt a bit of weight on his shoulder and saw his best friend fast asleep. He smiled gently before turning back to the window. After a while, sleep claimed him as well.

A couple of hours later, Syaoran's amber eyes opened. He blinked rapidly to try and rid himself of the drowsiness that still had him. As he slowly regained his senses, he felt his arm wrapped around something or, more correctly, someone. He looked down and saw Sakura with her head rested on his lap. 'How did…?' He shook his head. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Not that he minded or anything. He sighed and let his unoccupied hand run through her hair, inhaling the soft cherry blossom scent that always surrounded her. After a few minutes, he noticed how quiet the bus was. Looking around, he saw no one but Tomoyo and Eriol who were now in the seat next to theirs.

Eriol wore an evil smirk and Tomoyo, with her camera at her eye, most likely had stars in her eyes as she tried to hold back her squealing.

"So my cute little descendent, enjoying yourself?"

Syaoran growled lowly, making sure not to wake up his precious Ying Fa. "Urusei Hiiragizawa." Carefully, he picked Sakura up with no struggle at all and started walking out of the bus. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "Why don't you make yourself useful, _ojii-san_ and get the bags." He smirked before averting his attention back to Sakura, who had snuggled comfortably in his chest.

Eriol gapped at the brunette's back. He straightened and glared at his koibito when he heard her giggle.

"I'll lead Li-kun to our cabin; he'll need someone to open the door." She skipped away.

Looking at the bags in the bus' storage, he muttered, "Traitor," before grabbing the bags. Thankful, they're all light packers so the four bags weren't too difficult to drag. Not much, anyway.

* * *

The next day, a bugle sounded throughout the area where Tomoeda High's students were residing in for the week. It was a rather late star, about nine in the morning, compared to most sites, but their sensei thought it was a fine time; after all, it was only the first week of their summer break and this group was selected as top of their class. The staff thought they deserved it before starting their final year of high school.

"Come on Tomoyo! It'll be fun!" Sakura smiled. They had a fifteen minute break after breakfast before the day's activity began.

"I hate volleyball," she grumbled. She played because she had to, but she would prefer to be swimming or filming…

"It's only for a couple of hours, then we can go collect shells."

Sakura's cute expression won her cousin over.

Once they reached their designated area, they took off their sandals.

"Thanks for waiting," came Syaoran's sarcastic voice.

"You two were taking forever; you're worse than girls!" Tomoyo teased.

"Well _your_ girlfriend Eriol here ha-"

The bespectacled boy covered his friend's mouth. "Nothing the ladies have to hear about."

Before anyone could say anything, their sensei blew the whistle to separate them into groups of four. Eriol and Sakura ended up in the same team, while Tomoyo and Syaoran were put into two separate teams. Syaoran's and Tomoyo's team played against each other, while Sakura and Eriol played the other team. Syaoran's team ended up winning, as well as Eriol and Sakura's, so they played against each other. Sakura and Eriol gave each other high fives in victory.

It was past 12:30, so everyone went to clean up and change before heading to lunch.

* * *

Night 1

Sakura looked out into the ocean, feeling the fresh, saltwater air.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Startled, she turned. Seeing who it was, she smiled, patting the space besides her for Syaoran to join her. "Just thinking; I was a bit restless."

"The Cards okay?" He looked at her seriously.

The Card Mistress laughed at his concern. "They're fine, everything's fine. It's just a…feeling. I don't know, might be nothing."

"Or it might be something," he whispered. Staring into her emerald eyes, he gulped and looked away suddenly.

Looking back into the ocean reflecting the night sky, she saw a glimmer. "Might be."

Night 2

After an exhausting day of scavenger hunting, Sakura was once again out late looking out into the ocean.

"You're making a habit out of this Sakura-san," a voice behind her teased.

"You'd be doing the same if I didn't beat you to it, Syaoran-san." She grinned as he sat next to her.

He grinned back, taking her hand in his. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "It just feels nice to be under the sky after a full day."

Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes as they sparkled just like the stars that gleamed above them. Raising his eyes to look as the moon bathed them with its borrowed light, he softly said, "Yes, you're right."

Night 3

"So this morning was a little crazy, ne?" Syaoran sat down next to his best friend.

"_TO-MO-YO!"_

"_Gomen ne Sakura-chan, demo you looked so kawaii sleeping! I couldn't help it!"_

"_Tomoyo-chan, if we didn't know any better, we'd say you were a psycho, stalking poor Sakura-chan like this."_

"_Oi! That's my girlfriend you're talking about here, Li!"_

"_You're one to talk! Always going on about your 'cute little descendant,'" he mimicked. "Two of a kind you two are."_

"_Come on, let's just get ready for the swim race we have." The Mistress of the Cards sweat dropped._

"Hai, but that's how our life has been since we met." Sakura smiled.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world." He rested his head on hers as she laid her head on his shoulder and they continued to stare into the night sky.

Night 4

"You know, when I was younger, I used to stare at the moon, thinking there could never be anything more beautiful and when the time came where I discovered where my magic came from, I was in awe. The moon is only a rock hovering over Earth, but works so well with the sun, the brightest star of all."

Night 5

There was a light drizzle tonight, but with the help of the Shield, the two friends remained dry.

"Remember our first school trip to the beach?"

"You detested me," Sakura teased.

"Did not," Syaoran argued back.

"Did too."

He stuck his tongue out. After a minute or two of silence, he said, "I thought finding and capturing the Cards would be easy. I never thought I'd meet someone who had no clue as to what they were doing and selflessly capture them, not for their own gain, but simply because it was the right thing to do. You taught me to be compassionate above all else, Sakura."

"And you taught me to be strong and to _never_ give up."

Night 6

"You trampled over Eriol's team today."

"What can I say? My dear ancestor is getting a little too old to play ball." He grinned cheekily.

"So it had nothing to do with Tomoyo distracting him?" She raised a brow.

"Well, you can't blame the guy!"

"What if I come over in similar attire?" came her daring question.

Syaoran did his best to refrain from blushing and succeeded somewhat.

Night 7

"Happy birthday, Syaoran."

"I thought you had forgotten."

"Of course not, in fact, later today…"

"Please don't tell me your crazy cousin and my even crazier ancestor have something planned."

"Okay, I won't."

"Not helpful, Sakura. It's going to be hectic enough with heading back to Tomoeda."

"You're right. We should head to bed early tonight; it's going to be a _long_ day tomorrow."

As she made to get up, she stopped when she felt his hand touch hers.

The air suddenly charged around them, their magic swirling around them. As one, they leaned towards each other, sharing the first of many kisses to come and knew this was the beginning of the rest of their lives, together.

_Just like the stars and moon share the night._

* * *

_This was begun so long ago; I don't even remember where it was supposed to go. I know it was supposed to be longer than this (it was supposed to include their daily activities as well), but I thought it best to stick with the title. Thus, each night, a new confession was made. I haven't written a CCS fic in a while, so I was a little rusty. Hope some of you liked it._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please let me know what you thought!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
